Armor Permutations
Armor Permutations are a feature in Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST, and Halo: Reach which let players customize their multiplayer character's armor to their liking. In Halo 3 and Halo: Reach, this feature allows players to change the helmet, shoulders, and chest armor pieces worn by their multiplayer character. Players also have the option of choosing between being a Spartan or Elite in multiplayer. SPARTAN Armor Permutations There is a wide variety of SPARTAN II armor permutations in Halo 3. Eleven helmets, eight shoulder pieces and eight chest pieces for a total of 5,632 different SPARTAN II armor permutation possibilities: One helmet, two shoulder pieces and one chest piece per permutation, not including the Bungie Armor Chest piece. It should be noted the Rogue, Mark V, and ODST armor only have helmet pieces and Security armor has both helmet and shoulder pieces but is in the absence of a chest permutation. The HAYABUSA Project includes the HAYABUSA and Katana permutations. Elite Armor Permutations There is a wide variety of Elite armor permutations with five helmets, five shoulder pieces and five chest pieces for a total of 625 different Sangheili armor permutations, with one helmet, two shoulder pieces, and a chest piece per permutation. Unlocking Permutations ODST Permutations Halo 3: ODST features armor customization, though it is not as complex as Halo 3's. One can play as each member of the squad having their own unique aesthetic Bungie-created armor. Players can choose primary and secondary armor colors, but the armor's main color remains the same. Players can also choose not to wear a helmet unless they are using the Rookie character model. Choosing not to wear a helmet does not affect gameplay. Without a helmet, the player still has the same health and stamina and they can still use VISR mode (which is odd, because there is obviously no way to use the VISR mode without a helmet). Characters *'Rookie': Unlocked by default. *'Dare': Complete the Campaign on Legendary. *'Buck': Unlock the Tayari Plaza Achievement. *'Dutch': Unlock the Uplift Reserve Achievement. *'Romeo': Unlock the NMPD HQ Achievement. *'Mickey': Unlock the Kizingo Boulevard Achievement. *'Sergeant Johnson': Came with the pre-order of Halo 3: ODST. The Armory (Halo: Reach Permutations) Halo: Reach offers a new and more an abundant amount of armor customizations that allows players to add several parts on their general armor. By winning or finishing Matchmaking games, getting Commendations, completing Achievements, or by completing daily and weekly challenges, players will be able to earn "credits" (cR) which will allow them to purchase new armor. Additionally, the Limited and Legendary Edition of Reach includes exclusive armor permutations/effects for your player character. The Limited Edition comes with the "Sangheili Officer" Elite permutation, while the Legendary Edition includes the aforementioned permutation, along with a SPARTAN "Flaming Head" effect. A redeemable token that gives the player access to the Recon Helmet will be bundled with the game to all sales made on the release date, and with all pre-orders outside of the United States. Halo: Reach also features a new armor permutation system that has a player's multiplayer armor layout and colors be used on Noble Six in the Campaign mode, which will be seen in both gameplay and cinematics. However, if the player is equipped with the Legendary exclusive flaming helmet effect, the flames will be visible during gameplay, but will not be shown in cinematics.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_060410 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 6/4/2010] There are ten available slots for armor customization in accordance with the attached picture for the section. The ten available slots customizable to SPARTANS feature the ordinary Helmet, Right and Left Shoulders, and Chest Pieces, returning from Halo 3. The only known new slot is the customization of the player's knee guards and firefight voice. The remaining four armor customizing slots are currently unknown. Halo: Reach also grants players the ability to add various accessories to their armor, such as flashlights and bandoliers, which affect aesthetics only. In the 06.18.10 bungie update it was revealed that players will have to choose between male and female bodies that will also impliment on their campaign voice. Elite armor customization does not cost additional cR, but requires the player to reach a certain rank; for example, to obtain the armor of an Ultra Elite, the player must reach the rank of Warrant Officer.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_061110 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 6/11/10] SPARTAN Sangheili Trivia *There was originally going to be an Arbiter Armor Permutation in Halo 3, but it was taken out before the game's release. Bungie, however, did not explain why. The armor was thought going to be released as a DLC but was scrapped due to coding conflicts. *In Halo 3, the neck of an Elite (regardless what armor permutation used) is completely immune to any form of damage except for a charged Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol. In addition, the projectile will simply pass through the neck, as though the neck wasn't there, without a blood spatter. This is because both Elites and Spartans share the same hitbox (where you can hit the character), but have different models. *Each Elite also has a modified neck, whether sleek black, or a different model such as scale-like plating at the back. *Each edition of Reach includes different Armor Permutations. If one purchases the Limited Edition, they will receive the Elite officer armor. If one purchases the Legendary Edition, they unlock the ability to set their Spartan helmet piece on fire, much like Bungie Armor. If the game is pre-ordered anywhere in the world, or bought on the release date in the United States, it comes with the Recon helmet piece. Gallery Spartans File:Armor Permutations.png|All of the Spartan Permutations. Note: If a part of the armor set doesn't exist it has been substituted with the Mark VI. File:Halo3_Spartan-pistol-01.jpg|A Khaki CQB Spartan wielding an M6G. File:flaminghayabusa.jpg|Flaming Helmet. Note: It is the Bungie Chest Permutation that makes the flaming helmet, and can be equipped with any helmet and shoulders. File:753777342 19c07c569a o.jpg|The Recon armor permutation wielding a Machine Gun Turret ripped off its tripod, and the back is covered by a knee that was blocking the picture. File:Mark V mix.jpg|Another mix and match with the original, Mark V helmet from Halo Combat Evolved. File:IMGP0819.JPG|Three conceptual armor sets from The Art of Halo 3. File:Recon_armor.jpg|''Halo 3'' Recon armor, was one of the rarest armor sets in the game until Halo 3: ODST was released. File:1208737266_Scout.jpg|The Scout variant dual-wielding Brute Spikers. File:EOD_Red.JPG|The EOD variant in a fire, wielding a Mauler. File:1233418918-12Hayabusa-KatanaRightShot.jpg|The Katana chest plate on the Hayabusa variant. Please note that the Katana is not a usable part of the game and is only placed there for decoration. Reach_MPBeta_Armory_Helm02.jpg|Armor permutation customization in Halo: Reach. File:Halo- Reach - Legendary Spartan Helmet.jpg|The exclusive SPARTAN armor effect included in the Halo: Reach Legendary Edition, much like the Bungie armor from Halo 3. File:Reachrecon.jpg|The variant of Recon found in Halo: Reach. Sangheili File: Elite Armor Permutations.png|All of the Elite armor permutations. File:Assaultarmor.jpg|A light green Elite Assault armor permutation. File:N'tho 'Sraom.jpg|The updated Elite Combat armor permutation. File:Unknown Elite Armor1.jpg|An Elite in the Commando armor being burned (Ascetic shoulders due to an old bug). File:FloodGateEESpecialOppsEliteArmour13.jpg|An Elite armor that is only shown in the campaign level Floodgate (it is not usable). This is simply a glitch from the making of the game. File:1224212556_Ascetic_Combat_Harness.jpg|An Elite wearing the Ascetic Harness permutation holding an Energy Sword. File:Halo Reach - Sangheili Officer.png|The exclusive Elite armor included in the Limited and Legendary Editions of Halo: Reach. File:SpecOpsPic.png|Elite Spec-Ops armor in Halo: Reach. Sources External links *[http://php.badrouter.net/bnet/ Armor Permutation Generator] *[http://zaamit.com/content/h3modelgenerator.aspx Player Generator] Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Halo: Reach